Second Chance
by Hallelujah89
Summary: Rated for possible language. Wendy's cousin goes missing and 3 years later Wendy gets a second chance to go back to Neverland. But she finds somethings in Neverland have changed. And she finds something (or someone) she least expects to be t


Plot: A year after Wendy, John, Michael, and the Lost Boys returned to the Darling household, Wendy's cousin Lynn went missing. Now 3 years have passed by and Wendy gets another chance to fly back to Neverland. And she finds Lynn in the one place she least expected.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Wendy Darling had been sitting by her balcony window in the nursery she shared with her brothers when the phone rang. Wendy had been searching the heavens for someone. She had been searching for him since he left her. I think you know who I'm talking about. It had been a whole year since Wendy and Peter's adventures in Neverland. She could hardly remember his face now. She had forgotten completely how to fly, as did her brothers. She doubted if her brothers even believed in the ageless boy called Peter Pan. If they did, they certainly had forgotten his features too. They relied only on Wendy's own vague description of the extraordinary boy who never grew up.  
  
But on this particular night, something happened that stopped Wendy's habit of searching every inch of the sky for Peter. She heard her mother's soft footsteps on the stairs and knew she should be in bed when her mother entered. Many times Mrs. Darling had caught her daughter sitting and staring out the window, and every time she did her heart would jump in her throat and she would command that Wendy get in bed that instant. So, Wendy ran across the room and dove under her covers just as her mother reached the door. Mrs. Darling crossed the room quickly and shook Wendy gently even though Wendy was already awake.  
  
"Darling, wake up. Something terrible has happened. You and I must go to Aunt Cecilia's right away." Mrs. Darling said shakily. Wendy was out of bed in a second. Her mother told her to throw on a cloak and they went quickly down the stairs and out into an awaiting taxi. All this time, running about, Mrs. Darling never got a chance to explain to Wendy the situation at hand. All Wendy knew at that moment was that something had to be terribly wrong because Mrs. Darling was never as hasty as she was that night.  
  
Aunt Cecilia lived one town over in a small cottage like place. It was always very quiet there.seeing as there were never any carriages clopping by.especially at strange hours of the night. But as Wendy and her mother neared No. 21 Big Lake Way sirens rang out and echoed in the usually deserted countryside. Mrs. Darling jumped from the cab almost before it came to a stop and ran to her younger sister and embraced her in a comforting way. Tears streaked wildly down Wendy's dear aunt's face. Time didn't seem to exist as officers spoke to her uncle and asked him strange questions like, "Has she ever ran away before?" or "Can you think of any places she likes to visit?" This all seemed very strange to Wendy. Who could possibly be missing? She only had one cousin, and Lynn was only 10 years old. Finally things settled to a point where time started to tick again and Wendy could sort out what people were saying and doing.  
  
"Aunt Cecilia, where's Lynn?" Wendy asked, not realizing her mistake. Her aunt burst into tears and wailed loudly. Mrs. Darling told Wendy it was time for her to get some rest and sent her to bed. But Wendy stayed up a while longer, listening to the grown-ups talk in the room next door. All she got from it was that Lynn had disappeared at the park near dinner time. Her nurse had left her to buy some groceries, and when the nurse came back for the girl, she was gone without a trace. ~*~  
  
'That was four years ago today.' 16 year old Wendy Darling thought to herself. She was seated daintily in the drawing room of her Aunt Millicent's house "listening" to the lady next door ramble on and on about nothing of interest to the adventurous youth. Wendy was growing up quickly, and now lived with her aunt during the week, and visited her own family on the weekends. This day was a Friday, and Wendy patiently awaited the hour when she could go home and see all her brothers. She would be able to leave at 5:00 pm so that she would be home by 6:00. Now, at 4:35, Wendy's eyes kept traveling frantically at the grandfather clock in the corner of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Okay this is a start. I know it is a little boring but it will get better.I hope. PLEASE review. I really want to know what you think. Oh and here's the scoop: there will be lots of new characters coming in.mostly Lost Children. Enjoy.  
  
~E~ "Goonies never say die!" ~ Mikey Walsh 


End file.
